Tales of a Broken Wing
by Trusted Witness
Summary: Zelos completely abandons his morals in an attempt to salvage his life. He sells himself out, using his only property left. His body. Enter Kratos who may be able to mend Zelos’s broken wing… KxZ yaoi


**_Tales of a broken wing:_**

**Summary:** Zelos completely abandons his morals in an attempt to salvage his life. He sells himself out, using his only property left. His body. Enter Kratos who may be able to mend Zelos's broken wing… KxZ yaoi

**Authoress Note.** In this chapter I really wanted to focus on Zelos's humor, before he faces hardships that rid him of most of his joy. The next few chapters will feature Zelos in a more serious light, as a man who lost his way. Please let me know what you think of this idea, and the writing. Also, I didn't want this chapter to be too graphic with it's materials, because that isn't what I was aiming for in this introduction. Okay, I promise better chapters! I'll update soon if I can receive some feed back. Thank you! Hope you enjoy this and have a nice weekend

**Warnings:** Yaoi/Implied Adult themes/future KxZ

_**Tales of a Broken Wing:**_

Sex sells. Everyone knows it. People pay good money to see, touch, grab, something pleasing to the eye. To take advantage of this aspect isn't working harder, it's working smarter, of course.

…

…

…

Okay. Well, there's my excuse- my justification for the fact that I've completely gone full circle. Ever since my title of chosen had been denounced, I'm a nobody. Doomed to be average.

Before, I was always: Zelos Wilder! Chosen of Tethe'alla! Praise! Worship!

…

Well maybe I'm exaggerating. However, things came easy. I had privileges. Connections. The money flew in, the girls flocked to me. I was Mr. Popular. And now I'm doomed to be the kid who sits at the lunch table alone. Maybe I'm exaggerating again. I suppose I tend to do that… But the way my life is headed now… There don't need to be exaggerations.

Life is now as unpredictable as Sheena's mood swings. Heh. Sheena. Ah, well, if all else fails, I still have my sense of humor… Right? Sure my dignity is gone, but the light exuberating off of Zelos's red waves will never dim! ... Right?

…

My money completely flew out the window. Not literally, I'm not that stupid. However, I still wanted to live the extravagant life style of the Chosen. Party all night with women, drinks, spend a night out on the town. Sleep all day… never think about the consequences. The money leapt out of my pockets, and I expected it to refill…

It never did.

I couldn't pay for my excessively massive house. I couldn't pay for necessities, let alone parties all night. I couldn't even pay for Sebastian! My butler who has been there since before my mother died. Out of pity, he stays. He knows I can't pay him. He knows I'm a loser. A nobody.

I'd become a mooch. I nonchalantly travel over to girls who I've had a night with and act like we're best friends. I try different ploys- "I've just given too much money to charity- why, I haven't left any for myself!" or – "My best friend just died, and I'm in a rut… could you help me out?"

Each time their goddy, fancy doors slammed in my face. I was making a name for myself. And it wasn't a good one.

Rent was due. I saw the bold yellow color of the paper on my table when I came through my door, and grimaced. Sebastian looked at me. My mind started stirring, as it referred to a flashback of his exact same face. Sebastian had run outside after seeing the strike that had killed my mother. Through the red snow around me, I saw his face. Pity. _Poor kid_. Life really sucks for him, eh?

"Well, another day, another non existent dollar!" I said, chipper as I could be. Suddenly Sebastian's pity act turned to stone.

"Don't joke of this, Master Zelos. This is a serious affair. If you don't go out and get a job… You'll wind up on the streets!"

"' 'You'll'? Well, where will you be?" He avoided my gaze.

"I… I've gotten a new job. I'm still a butler of course… Just for someone who can pay me. I've supported you as much as I can." …And we're back to the pity face. Seeing this turned my chipper act to rage. The only person I could depend on was moving on from me, because I was bringing him down.

"You know. I wish it was that simple. I've been fired from my position as a Chosen! Well, I guess I'll just be a Chosen at a different locale! Easy! Wonderful! Now my life is back on track!" Maybe this wasn't a good argument. I knew I was being selfish, I knew I was being foolish. I just pronounce the fact that I'm a failure.

Sebastian was still. He obviously was not expecting the rapid mood change. I wasn't either. We were both silent for a while until Sebastian did his little 'clearing of the throat thing' which was supposed to indicate an opening to conversation.

"I'm sorry-"

"Master Zelos. I can understand your rage… However, you need to go out now and get yourself situated before you are completely desolate. Life is cruel, but if you play the game, you can get a good position."

I never felt like I had a proper parent figure. Sebastian might have been the closest thing but this was the only thing that he said that didn't sound something like "Lunch is almost prepared Young Master." Or – "Your laundry is put away Master Zelos."

The words rang in my ears. Life is like a game. A cruel game. Life laughs in your face when you loose. Life rewards you when you do something well. Maybe it is all a game. Maybe I was loosing the game.

The next day Sebastian left, luggage in tow. Before he opened the door to abandon me he turned towards my face, without meeting my eyes.

"Here." He held something in his hand, offering it to me.

I looked in his outstretched hand and saw a glimmering gold locket. I took it and opened it up, finding a picture of a woman and a small boy in the photo. I looked up at Sebastian and saw his pity that transported me to that fateful day in the snow- "You should have never been born." I always thought she hated me.

This picture proved otherwise.

The small child was beaming, glowing from his mother's touch. They both smiled at me, and I was perplexed. That little boy's smile… I had disowned that smile. The true laughter that comes forth when one is happy... I hid it behind my many masks.

Sebastian paused. "That's you and your mother young master… It was hers; I thought you should have it now," He said with a sad tone. This picture affected me somehow. It was like a reflection of a past life. It brought up emotions I thought I had locked away. I didn't like them.

"Well, I guess she wasn't completely heartless," I said, glaring at the locket with detest. "I suppose I could get some good money for this-" I turned away, wrenching the emotions from my heart. I felt a strong hand grab my arm.

"Zelos. Your mother loved you. No matter what she said," I stared at Sebastian. What were these nameless words coming from this man's mouth? Love? I scoffed. She hated me.

With that ending lecture, Sebastian left my life- leaving me a hurting heart sore. I didn't want this locket. Psh. I'll go out and sell it.

My legs carried me to the slums on the outskirts of Meltokio, where I could find the nearest pawn shop. While looking around, I saw scattered people on the street, glaring at me for my ritzy clothes, and kept appearance.

Ahead of me, I saw a sign that read "Pawn Shop" in ragged scrawls. Men were drinking outside, following me with their hazed over eyes. My stomach felt like it was full of led. I looked down at the heart locket.

I miss her.

… I stopped dead in my tracks. I missed my mother.

No.

I didn't need anyone. I don't need this locket. I'll prove it.

I shoved the door to the pawn shop open like it had offended me. All heads turned in my direction and stared for a while.

There were many unsightly folk hanging around. Some looked mean and ugly, some looked pissed and ugly, and some looked straggly and ugly. Mostly ugly.

A group of men in the corner caught my eye. They had a very odd look about them. A look I couldn't put my finger on, but in my gut I knew I didn't like. They looked… starving. Greedy. A lean and hungry look filled their gaze as their eyes followed me.

"Hello!" I proclaimed brightly, drawing more attention to myself. I glanced down at the locket once more and gripped it tight in my hand. "I need to see someone about selling this beauty!"

A door slammed behind me. As I turned around to see the metal door shut tight, people darted through the back door. When I turned around again, there was no one there.

"Hey… party in the back room?" I asked with a faint laugh. What the hell was going on here…?

Near the door I heard noises again. The men with the greedy look in their eyes stayed with me? Their starving looks were more pronounced as they drew closer.

"Hey, where did everyone go?" I started to slowly back away. Soon, my back hit something, and I turned, looking up to see I had bumped into a very tall burly man.

"Sorry man! Eh, hey! I'll just be going-" The man pushed me from the back and I staggered forward. "I don't want any trouble!" I professed, wishing I hadn't sold my sword to a fangirl to pay for the months rent.

Suddenly the men laughed. Uneasily, I started to laugh too, when they suddenly stopped. One of them put their face right up to mine.

"He has no idea…" He snickered.

"What a fool."

"A pretty boy, rich idiot who doesn't know what he's asking for…" They all taunted me with harsh words, making my blood boil. My body tensed, clutching my mother's locket.

As I looked around I noticed that they were playing 'Ring around the Zelos'. They had me fully covered; I couldn't run away from this one. There were about six of them, burly and tall, with muscles to boot. I grimaced. I was gonna get pulverized.

I had no idea.

"Hey pretty boy. Hand it over." They closed in closer; I could smell the whisky on their breath. Slowly I put two and two together. They wanted my mother's locket. Suddenly I was defensive.

"No!" I yelled, looking for a way out. Every emotion that I wanted to lock away was breaking free and reeking havoc on the situation. I would not let these greedy men have this. It was dishonorable to my mother. Well. Selling it at a pawn shop wouldn't have been any more honorable… I _could_ just hand it over.

And prove, once again that I'm a failure. A poor man robbed.

_Pity. Poor kid. Life really sucks for him, eh?_

"_Zelos. Your mother loved you. No matter what she said"_

My fist connected with the left side of the men's brute-like faces. I could feel the crunch of bone and flesh, underneath my strike. Suddenly, the men were on me, grasping for my golden locket, gripping with their grimy hands.

One of them took down my arm and pinned it to the floor. I gasped as the wind was knocked out of my body. I couldn't breathe. My arm was on fire. Fingers attempted at prying open my palm, protecting the locket.

My legs flailed out, connecting with one of the man's shoulders. He fell back, but then came at me again, angrier then before. I could feel hands at my pant pockets groping. These men assumed I was a rich kid, which I was once was. They meant to mug me, of course.

My grip was abruptly loosed by one of the chumps. I flung my hand wildly, throwing the locket half way across the room. All of the idiots abandoned their previous mission of holding me down, and wildly grabbed for the solid gold locket.

My breath back in my chest where it belonged, I jumped to my feet, racing to get there first. I dove and slid across the floor, swiping the locket as I slithered. Above me, I could see I was about to get pig piled, as the chumps prepared to jump.

I rolled and hit the wall closest to me, seeing stars that laughed in my face. I jumped to my feet and threw in a snap kick, breaking the door to the back room down. I stood and gaped for a while, astounded I had actually kicked the door in.

Soon though, the men were on me and the adrenaline came back in a rush, moving my legs out that door and to my so called safety.

I sprinted. Ran. The blood was pounding in my ears. I could hear my pulse in my head. I spotted an alleyway, hidden from the street and dove in to the secluded space. I peered out from behind my hiding place, and expected to see six men chasing after me with pitch forks. There was no one following me.

Hah.

Zelos Wilder- The escape artist!

I smiled and walked blindly further into the alley. I caught my breath and spun on my heel to make my grand exit, when I saw three shadowy figures blocking my way.

Closed in like a caged bird. Unable to fly. To escape. The brooding figures stared to walk towards me and I found my back pressed up against the back wall of the alley.

They were my assaulters. One of them had the left side of his face covered; attempting to stop the bleeding gash I had given to him. The locket was in my pocket, but it didn't seem they were looking for it.

They were looking for me.

Fear filled my body as they lunged at me, slamming me up against the wall, pinning my limbs. It hurt. They struck me numerous in the stomach and many times across the face.

Hands from everywhere grabbed me. My hair was pulled, my body prodded. I heard laughter from the low lives. Laughter because of my foolishness. Laughter because of failing. Laughter because I was a nobody. Doomed to be _less_ then average.

Their hands were everywhere, breaking me down. My shirt was shredded and my pants were ripped apart. I was humiliated. Rage filled me, but my body was encased in fear.

I was numb to their wandering eyes. To their wandering hands. My demolished pants gave me no protection from any hungry stares.

I was released from my pinned position and fell to the unforgiving ground in pain. Immediately weight was on me, pushing me down. I screamed. Protested. I was not naive.

They bruised me. Scarred me. Humiliated me. Groped me. _Raped_ me. But what hurt the most were their cackling sneers. That I was below them. I was lower then _them_.

_Pity._

My world was black. And the sting disappeared for that fleeting moment.

My consciousness that had deserted me came back in intermittent spaces. It taunted me with brief clear visions, and then fading again. My body withered in pain, convulsed with the slightest movement.

It hurt. Ached. Everywhere. Pain.

I knew what my body asked from me. Movement. _Life._

All I could give it now was death.


End file.
